


Long Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away, in a Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy ....

by Devilc



Category: Star Wars Expanded Universe, Star Wars Legacy, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Ganner Krieg ever sees Cade Skywalker reach towards any sort of strange looking device in the aftermath of taking down a Sith's lair, he'll personally lop the man's hand off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away, in a Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy ....

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Wars franchise is copyright its respective owners. This is a work of oh-why-the-hell-not written to perk up a friend.

Cade Skywalker is unimpressed with what a karking _chump_ his great-grandfather is. He also doesn't give a shit that Obi-Wan, the other chump, is giving him a strange look across the bar, clearly trying to figure what's up with Cade and the Force. As he downs his next shot of the local rot-gut (he's up to 5 at the moment) he thinks about trying to jump Han Solo -- just to see if the legends about him are true -- and steal the Millenium Falcon, even though she can't touch the Mynock, but he's stuck here in the wrong era without a ship and crew, and the Falcon looks to be a half decent ride. If he's going to run down Darth Krayt before he becomes Darth Krayt, he's going to need a good ship to do it, and, between a little smuggling, bounty hunting, and/or piracy, he'll have the credits to make it happen. He's just got to convince Ganner to go along with it -- or drag him into it because there are no other options. A real stick in the mud, that Imperial Knight. (They all are, except the Princess.) He beckons to the barkeep for another.  


* * *

Sitting next to Cade Skywalker, stone cold sober, sipping blue milk, Ganner Krieg, working hard to master his emotions, rolls his eyes and vows that if they ever get back to their own era, he's never ever going to work with Cade Skywalker again -- even should the Emperor or Princess Marsia command it -- and should he ever see Skywalker reach towards any sort of strange looking device in the aftermath of taking down a Sith's lair, he'll personally lop the man's hand off.

When Cade staggers off his stool muttering something about "a date with destiny" as he lurches towards the table where a very young Luke Skywalker is sitting with (the legendary) Master Kenobi and a disreputable looking fellow who must be Han Solo, Ganner saps him on the back of the head with the butt of his light saber and winks at Master Kenobi as he drags Cade out of the bar.

History's at a delicate juncture and, well, nothing will be helped by Cade wreaking his own brand of havoc. Like it or not -- and Ganner's thinking not -- Cade's just going to have to sit this one out.


End file.
